Unikitty: The Movie
Unikitty: The Movie is a 2023 animated adventure comedy film produced by the Warner Animation Group. It will be released on November 1, 2023, is the third 2D animated film produced by Warner Bros. Animation after Teen Titans Go! To The Movies and The Loud House Movie, as well as the third Warner Bros. Animation film to be a musical. It is accompanied by a Loud House episode "Washed Up" used as a short film. Summary H-Washington Duck has taken over the world and his ninja minions are destroying the kingdom and killing people, so Unikitty, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Puppycorn must use ninja weapons to stop them. Unikitty's ninja wepons are two katanas Puppycorn's ninja weapons are two Sais Dr. Fox's ninja weapons are two nunchucks Hawkodile's ninja weapon is a bo staff Cast Tara Strong as Unikitty, the princess of the Unikingdom who is a cat/unicorn hybrid. She is very happy, playful, cute, and upbeat, but has an angry side that she sometimes struggles to control. She was previously voiced by Alison Brie in The LEGO Unikitty Movie and previous LEGO Movie sequels. Grey Griffin as Puppycorn, Unikitty’s little brother, a dog/unicorn hybrid. He is sometimes clueless and dimwitted, but is also loyal and good-hearted. He was previously voiced by Kevin Hart in The LEGO Unikitty Movie and previous LEGO Movie sequels. Kate Micucci as Dr. Fox, a red fox who is the castle’s resident scientist whose experiments and inventions can both create and resolve problems. She was previously voiced by Audrey Wasilewski in The LEGO Unikitty Movie and previous LEGO Movie sequels. H-Washington Duck (voiced by Antonio Banderas): The main villain. He is an evil ninja duck and likes to kill people as well as his minions. Roger Craig Smith as: Hawkodile, Unikitty’s trusty hawk/crocodile hybrid bodyguard who has a "macho" personality and appears to have a crush on Dr. Fox. He trained to be a fighter in the Action Forest. He was previously voiced by Seth Rogen in The LEGO Unikitty Movie and previous LEGO Movie sequels. Richard, a grey 1x3 Lego brick who is Unikitty's royal advisor and the castle's property caretaker. He speaks with a dull monotone voice and is often the voice of reason, though the others find him boring to listen to. He was previously voiced by Steven Wright in The LEGO Unikitty Movie and previous LEGO Movie sequels. Eric Bauza as Master Frown, Unikitty's archenemy who comes from Frown Town at the other side of Unikitty's kingdom. He is one of the Doom Lords that spread pain and misery throughout the world as he wants to impress the other Doom Lords. This often causes him to suffer the wrath of Unikitty, who wants to spread fun and joy. He was previously voiced by Johnny Depp in The LEGO Unikitty Movie and previous LEGO Movie sequels. H. Michael Croner as Brock, a certain headstone with a neutral personality who is Master Frown's close friend and roommate. Brock would often hang around his apartment playing video games than help Master Frown with his plots. The only time he gets angry is when Master Frown neglects his part of the chores. He was previously voiced by Bobby Moynihan in The LEGO Unikitty Movie and previous LEGO Movie sequels. How Puppycorn's death happened in this movie Puppycorn is alone fighting H-Washington Duck's green ninja minions which are more tougher than H-Washington Duck's purple ninja minions. The green ninjas are able to beat Puppycorn up during the fight. One is even able to knock able to knock Puppycorn off the skyscraper roof and to his death (Puppycorn's Sais are knocked out of his hands and are sent flying up in the air in the process) where he is crushed by moving vehicles on the highway. Category:Movies